The Rogue Warrior
by angelfire123
Summary: It was a jewel born out of battle. It was a jewel that lived through battle and it changed the life of one girl beyond her imagination! I don't own Inuyasha, SessKag This is gonna be a great story, I promise :
1. Chapter 1

**The Rogue Warrior**

Summary: It was a jewel born out of battle. It was a jewel that lived through battle. And it changed the life of one girl beyond her imagination! SessKag

Chapter 1:

The forest was slowly swallowed by darkness as the sun sunk below the horizon. The quiet rustling of the leaves and the occasional scuttling of an animal or chirp of a cricket amplified the solitude of the forest. Following the small dusty road, one could reach the bustling village in a few minutes. But still the silence here, even though so close to the noise, was eerie.

A shadowy figure knelt on a high branch looking at the village ahead. The figure seemed lifeless as it showed not even the slightest movement. But one would be proved wrong as the figure jumped swiftly and landed on another branch and another until it reached the village.

Small huts were built haphazardly between the rough roads and were poorly maintained, clearly showing the poor state of the place. But the huts were silent. All the villagers were assembled at the centre of the village chattering in low voices.

The people were lined up, each carrying a bundle of money or produce of any kind. The children played by the side oblivious to the worry etched in their parents' faces. At the head of the line sat a burly youkai surrounded by a few weak slaves who carried the load to the carts and 6 strong, large and deft youkai; each carrying a katana.

A young woman was handing her portion of the tax. He saw as the youkai counted the money. He was near enough to see the 5 silver coins that she paid. High taxes were imposed on all the villagers. Even though the royal taxes were not so high, the greed of the official was.

The spectator recognized her and remembered the problems she had been facing. Her husband had been killed in the floods and she was left as the only bread maker in the family. She had worked hard to earn enough to pay the royal tax. But she wasn't the only one who had a problem with the official. This particular man had been troubling many villages. And that was why he had decided to take his own action against the youkai. No one reported or complained to him, he wasn't part of the imperial guards to take of the problems of the people. He heard the problems 'indirectly' and he would take action if he knew that it was something that couldn't be changed by the emperor.

The villagers were poor. They could not go to the palace to complain. Journey cost money, a certain something that was being drained by this particular youkai. He decided he saw enough when one of the youkai slap the woman and shouted that she did not have a choice but to pay the tax or send her son to work for them.

From his perch on the tree, he jumped down, landing with a soft thud which was enough to alert the youkai. In the dim light of the late evening sky, was but a dark shadow. His was a loose black shirt and a pair of pants held together by an obi with 2 swords tucked one on each side. The hands and legs were bound tight with strips of cloth like a ninja's hands would be. His face was also covered revealing only a pair of brown eyes

Though his didn't seem muscular or intimidating, one could see that this person wasn't new to fighting. His body language was strangely loose and calm and had no anxiety or any other emotion, except anger. Those eyes had so much anger that it seemed he could explode due to the sheer emotion.

He did not speak nor did he move as the youkai demanded to know who he was. Finally, the tax collector seemed to take enough notice to stand up and glare at him, "You!" he spat, "you're the rogue warrior. That criminal who thinks he is helping villages retaliate against the lord, aren't you?"

"I have no reason to make villages rebel. That isn't my purpose. Eliminating one such as you is my goal."

The warrior turned to the official. "Eliminate me, huh? I think you've made a mistake coming here. There is a pretty high price for your head. If I bring your head to the emperor, may be he'll finally promote me so that I need not come to these disgusting villages anymore."

The youkai guards unsheathed their swords and came at him. The youkai at the front brought his sword down on him. 'Clank!' it was the sound of steel on steel. The swords that the warrior had were out with a speed that was inhuman. With a swift movement, youkai's sword was cut in half. With another move, he buried the swords into the youkai's heart giving him no chance. And then he was gone.

"Find him!" the head guard shouted. The youkai spread out into the village searching for the masked man. There was no sign of the rogue warrior anywhere! That is, until their sensitive hearing caught a choking noise.

A corpse had been found in a dark passage between two huts in a pool of his blood. "Where is that bastard?" shouted one of the youkai.

The head understood what was happening though. "Go in pairs, he's trying to separate and kill us." The others nodded and spread out.

But in less than 10 minutes a shout was heard. Two more youkai dead with their necks severed off of their neck.

Only 3 youkai including the tax collector were left. "Get back to the centre of the village. He will come out on his own, now that he's reduced the numbers." And he had been right

"So, you finally show yourself" the leader stated when the 'rogue warrior' came out of the shadows.

"It seems so" he mocked, moving forward slowly. He was times smaller than the youkai present there. One could never believe he defeated those youkai if they hadn't witnessed it.

The rogue warrior was a rumor that had spread among the villages. A robin-hood of sorts. He worked for no one, he worked with no one. No one knew when he would show up or how he looked or anything else about him- just the rumors of what he had done. Many didn't believe such a person existed even, only shocked when he appeared. Like now…

All the villagers moved back expecting a fight to take place. Soon the two youkai and the masked man stood in the vaguely circular battle ground in the center of the village. The leader, a more experienced fighter didn't make a hasty move… but his underling was not so patient.

He charged forward in a zigzag pattern, so fast that he was invisible to an untrained eye. There were very few who could match up to his speed and he was confident that a human would never hope to defeat him. He unsheathed his sword in mid run, ready to slash any opponent in the way…

The rogue warrior stood his ground and made a few symbols with his hands with his closed. The youkai neared him… but he made no move to move.

Last of the series of symbols was completed just as the youkai reached him. He opened his eyes. A sizzling barrier surrounded him. The sword fell noisily to the ground next to the pile of ash that was once the youkai as the shiny barrier vanished without a trace. He never knew what hit him!

It was then the leader understood. He was- no- he let out a low throaty laugh. "I finally understand who you are." The leader transformed into the true oni he was and drew his sword out-a youkai fang blade. "But this will be your last battle." The sword itself was as tall as the warrior. The warrior responded to the challenge by unsheathing his swords.

He ran towards the oni to use speed as leverage for strength. He jumped up and used the gravity as force to cut the oni. But the oni blocked it with his sword causing both of them to move back.

Balancing himself with a slight pause, he moved into a stance. This time the oni made the first move. The attacked was blocked. It was followed by a series of swift clashes making it look like sparks flew out of the swords. The warrior even though human held his ground well.

A trick; that would stop him. The oni made a move towards the left and in the final moment changed direction and struck his elbow square on the face. The warrior flew back burst through the wall of a hut. He lost both his swords which flew in different directions. The oni dragged him out with his free hand and held him in the air, prepared to drive his huge sword through the small body.

But his body refused to move- as if invisible strings held him in place. Strings did hold him in place- a web of strings that were woven by the warrior during the fight. He was completely immobilized. With the pull of a string, he forced the oni to free him involuntarily. As the warrior reached the ground the oni was pulled by the strings to his knees.

With his free hand, he pulled out a dagger. "You were right" was the last thing he whispered before plunging the dagger to the heart with some of the power he held. The oni's eyes widened before they closed for eternity. He loosened the strings and let the corpse fall limply to the ground.

He walked forward with same quiet calmness as he first arrived towards the last remaining youkai. The official fearing his life grabbed a little human girl from the crowd as hostage. He held his claws to her neck in warning.

The warrior stopped walking and stood with his hands on either side and glared at the youkai. The youkai thinking he won prepared to escape when the warrior moved his hand in a swift swipe releasing a mass of _chi_ towards the youkai and the girl.

The villagers gasped as it neared them. 'Go through the defense. Reach the target. Reach your target…' he thought. The glowing power went thought both them. The youkai was pushed back and burned by the _ki_. It was a power that purified youkai.

Just as the villagers were about to celebrate the victory, the sound of hooves was heard. The rogue warrior was surrounded by youkai dressed in a black outfit with a silver dog symbol etched on the armor. "Do not move! We are the imperial soldiers. You are under arrest for all the youkai and ningen you have killed, especially the imperial officers." All the villagers, rushed into their huts in fear of the soldiers.

The rogue warrior softly cursed his luck. Weakened by the battle that just ended, he may not be able to fend off so many youkai. But he couldn't give up. There was one thing he could try- a technique to increase his speed. He managed to escape the ring of horses.

But, no sooner did he escape than was he stopped by a red blur. There in all his glory, wearing his trademark red fire rat haori and hakama, long silver hair slightly blowing in the wind, dog ears atop his head and Tetsussaiga drawn stood……… INUYASHA!!!!!!

Author's yappin time: Well there's the first chapter. I guess the identity of the rogue warrior is quite clear by now. But maybe I can still surprise you. Who d you expect to win the battle? Opinions, reviews, suggestions, anything…. I'll be waiting always

Angelfire123.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rogue Warrior:**

**IMPORTANT: I really thought I put this up already…. I'm really sorry **

**Chapter 2:**

Flash back~~~~~

Sesshoumaru sat in his study going over the details of the various problems reported to him. The young taiyoukai of Honshu was a good ruler. Despite not having the same reputation as his father, Toga, the kind but powerful Inu no Taisho had he did as much as he could to take care of his kingdom.

Paperwork, the one thing anyone in any position would detest. But it was a necessary evil. Most of the petty problems were taken up by the different levels of the magistrates while his word was law in any and every case brought to him or not. Some though, he had to personally deal.

Presently one of his main problems was the looming war with Kyoshou and their emperor. Though his army was the most powerful there was, Naraku's unusual abilities, his ambitious ideas and the use of dark magic succeeded in almost equalizing their strengths. The war had been dragged too long, almost since his father's death. Almost 10 years…

Even though he hadn't entered the battle field himself, it was only because the war was not of the usual sort. Naraku sent small troops to plunder villages, groups like the Shichinintai. There was only one way to win the war and Naraku was trying to bait him to use his last resort. To take a chance that would be putting his kingdom in a gamble.

But, putting it aside, another report showed that many officials and imperial soldiers were killed by a certain "Rogue Warrior". He knew these weren't the noblest officials working for him. He had known their greed. But he couldn't afford to lose any forces when such a dire situation was waiting for them.

He had sent many powerful youkai to capture him. But each one of them had failed in capturing him. While the so called warrior didn't harm any villagers, steal money or cause disputes, he couldn't afford to lose soldiers even if some were corrupt. There was a law and a head making the rules and no one could take that into their own hands.

He regrettably decided that his brother would be the one he would send to capture the warrior; at the least he wouldn't have to bear Inuyasha's presence in the castle for a few days.

He called a servant in. "Send word for Inuyasha to come here immediately." He didn't have to wait long when he heard his brother's unnecessarily loud and inelegant way of entering.

Skipping the knocking part, Inuyasha allowed himself into his brother's study. "Why the hell did ya send for me, teme?"

"I want you to take a few soldiers and capture the one who calls himself the rouge warrior." Sesshoumaru said hoping that for once Inuyasha would do what he was told to.

"Keh! Why the hell should I go? Why don't you some of your damn generals do your dirty works. I ain't you servant." Inuyasha none but shouted for all to hear. "He's strong and the generals have duties unlike you. I have already sent quite a few soldiers, none of whom have succeeded. So, I want you to go." Sesshoumaru said as calmly as possible.

"Ha! Look who's asking for help. Aren't you gonna use the magic words?" Inuyasha taunted. Sometimes Sesshoumaru knew his brother too well-too predictable. His weakness- can be easily manipulated. "I guess you don't want to use Tetsu-". He didn't finish as Inuyasha banged his hands on the desk.

"Look teme! I don't need YOUR permission to use MY sword. I'll go this time. Next time don't bother." Inuyasha screamed and left as noisily as he entered.

'Sigh! Such a child he is.' Sesshoumaru could never why the baka had to stay here. 'Father, I never understood you' thought Sesshoumaru before continuing his work.

End flashback~~~~~

Inuyasha and the warrior just stood there looking into each other's eyes. Inuyasha had his usual arrogant/confident smirk on and the masked warrior had an unreadable expression.

The other soldiers soon surrounded him again. The warrior was at a disadvantage as the previous fights had taken a lot of energy. And the hit he took from the leader had hurt him badly. He had also lost his swords during the fight leaving him weaponless and even if his next opponent was a hanyou, he carried a powerful sword. But he wasn't about to surrender, at least not without taking down half their forces.

"Move out of my way hanyou." Said the warrior coldly.

"I ain't leaving until I drag you to the dungeons" Inuyasha responded.

"Gomen, but I can't take that offer." He said as got into a stance. Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsussaiga and transformed it into the fang it was.

Inuyasha charged towards him holding his huge sword with both hands. He brought the sword down to slash the shoulder. But the warrior was able to dodge the hit. Inuyasha's lack of strategy cost him.

He knew he couldn't outrun Inuyasha because he was an inu youkai. So, he would use his chi just enough to not reveal his identity. He slowly concentrated his ki into his left hand as he continued to dodge Inuyasha's rough attacks.

At one point, Inuyasha moved back and raised his sword for a big attack. At the same time, the warrior had gathered enough ki in his hands. The clash was unexpected. As Inuyasha unleashed the Kaze no kizu with a loud battle cry, it met with powerful blast of energy from the warrior's hand.

As the three golden beams if Kaze no kizu hit the pink beam, a blindingly white light covered both the fighters and pushed them back; trees rustled violently as the energy waves spread in all directions.

Using the sword as his support Inuyasha staggered up. 'That last attack was out of the ordinary. Sure there were many attacks that were performed without any medium but none that powerful. An attack to equalize the Kaze no kizu was no easy feat. He was something' he thought.

Meanwhile, the other soldiers ran up to the fallen warrior and tied his hands back before he could walk up and do more damage. They pulled off the mask covering the face and threw it aside. Long black locks of hair fell, gently untwisting from the simple bum and spread behind the head.

The soldiers' eyes widened as they saw they saw the bloodied face of- of- "Inuyasha-same. I think there is something you should see."

"What in the world are you blabbering bout now? We caught him, haven't we?" Inuyasha shouted back from where was. The leaped towards the group and roughly pushed the soldiers apart.

"It's an onna! Iie, an onnanoke" he exclaimed.

**Author's talkies:**

Inuyasha: What kind of an author are you? How can you make him a girl? It's- it's

Angelfire: It has always been a girl idiot. Had to correct those million mistakes I made, writing 'she' instead of 'he'.

Inuyasha: You did? (ha ha ha)

Kagome: Osuwari!

Inuyasha: (grumble) I'm sooo glad you can't do that in the story

Kagome: (hmph) so, who's the rogue warrior anyway?

Angelfire: Kags, you can stop being so ignorant. Suits only Inu.

Inuyasha: (stomps his foot indignantly) Hey!

Sesshoumaru: (nodding in agreement) quite true!

Inuyasha: No on asked you! Hey, when did you get here, teme?

Gets into a fight immediately….

Kagome: (trying to ignore noises in the background) Anyway, any guesses on who she is?

-Kikyo

-Midoriko

-OC

-Kagome (myself)

(Getting ticked off due to the fight) osuwari- thunk- osuwari- thud- osuwari- crash!

Angelfire: OK… Well Until next time… please review…


	3. Chapter 3

**Rogue Warrior**

**Chapter 3:**

Drip drip… drip drip… drip drip…

A soft but definite dripping of water-somewhere she couldn't really pin point- was the only sound marring the absolute quiet there. Her heartbeat was a quiet strumming in her ears, her breath calm and even almost like she was meditating. She was not worried at all.

Drip drip…

The cold stone dungeon floor felt hard against her knees. Her hands were chained low to the wall, making her kneel all day.

Drip drip…

The only source was a burning torch on the wall opposite the door. The flame was low and cast a ring of dull orange light.

Drip drip…

Her black outfit caused her to almost blend with the shadows. It also covered all gashes leaving only those on her face to be seen. The blood from that day was still there- now partly dried and sticky.

Drip drip…

Her head was bent down partially covered by her dark locks and she just stayed there motionless.

Drip-step-step-step-step-

Resounding steps disturbed the quiet. Soldiers- they were the only ones who ever came there-no guessing necessary. A shadow blocked the light. The lock to her cell opened with a soft click as one of the keys among the jingling bunch was inserted. The heavy steps were close now, right in front of her.

A clawed hand lifted her head roughly making her look up. Cold, dispassionate but defiant brown eyes glared at the youkai. "So girl, still have some strength in you I see. Would you use it and tell us who you are or do you need more persuasion?" the youkai asked her. "I don't care. There is nothing I'd tell the likes of you." She said in a sort of sleepy voice, maybe it was fatigue or it was just her.

"Hmm, a girl with an attitude, you really gotta lose it." There was no aggression in his voice but no kindness either. He stood up and nodded to the other youkai. A crack of a whip resounded in the air threateningly. He came forward and the whip came down on her.

Someone else was the dungeons. A cry of pain echoed as he almost reached the cell. HE picked up his pace. "What are you doing?" Inuyasha's voice sounded from just outside. "You were ordered to keep her here and find out about her, not torture her!"

"We were ordered to get information. If she puts up resistance, it's natural to bring it down." The youkai put his argument forward. "Yeah? Well quit it. Sesshoumaru wants her. Now!"

The guard grumbled slightly under her breath. He pulled out the key bunch to unlock the cuffs. Her hands immediately touched the floor balancing her body at an odd angle as one hand was still bound. The other hand was also free.

'This moment was very crucial. The perfect moment to escape, risky but just the right amount of surprising on her part could fool the three youkai. She could have been saving energy. She could have a hidden tool somewhere. Her swords were kept away but who knew if she had other weapons that they hadn't found?' he thought as she stood up on her own- a bit shaky but not too bad. 'Then again she might not so foolish. This was a youkai castle, after all. There would be no escape.'

The guards tied her hands back. She didn't struggle. Her eyes met his. 'She is far too calm…' he thought. 'Come to think of it, she hadn't struggled at all. Sure, she refused to talk, but she was far too quiet. There was something he was missing here…'

The voice of the guard shook him out of his thoughts. He led them to Sesshoumaru. 'She didn't look around at all- not looking for an escape or try to know where she was'. Inuyasha was confused by her behavior but let it be, for now. For once he made a somewhat quiet entrance.

Sesshoumaru sat on the throne. He was wearing a white formal kimono, plain except for the red sakura flowers on his sleeve and shoulder and an obi tied in an extensive knot. He wore his pelt on his right shoulder, armor with spikes and two swords tucked on his side. The royal markings on his face stood out boldly on his pale complexion- two maroon stripes on each cheek and a blue crescent moon on his forehead. Long platinum silver hair reaching his back spread neatly behind him

Next to him, his advisors sat.

The guards immediately bowed to his highness. She didn't. One guard forcefully bent her head. "Bow down to the lord, girl!" A few murmurs filled the room but soon became quiet as the prisoner raised her head back slowly.

"What is her name?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"We do not know Sesshoumaru-sama. She refuses to speak" One of the guards answered him with a mixture of fear and respect in his voice.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes slightly considering the situation. "Onna, what is your name?" he finally asked her. She didn't immediately answer. Instead, she straightened her back.

"Kikyo…" She stated quietly but proudly looking into his eyes. A few moments passed and a frown crossed Sesshoumaru's face.

"What crimes has this girl committed?" the lord asked. One of the courtiers opened a parchment and began listing out the various crimes recorded under the rogue warrior's name. The lord nodded as the list ended.

"Do you accept the charges?" he asked Kikyo.

"If they are really crimes…" she answered.

"Taking law into one's hands is considered a crime."

"I made sure I acted in places there was no law at all, Lord Sesshoumaru" She smirked almost unnoticeably.

"What you say does not make sense. All your crimes were in the kingdom of Honshu. Hence you did break laws." A courtier asked. Many agreed with him.

"Silence!" one of the senior advisor ordered. The court fell silent. "Milord…"

"I have decided the action to be taken… from today you are serve the army of Honshu with or without your consent. You will be the General of South east division."

The court was enraged. Many angry protests were heard.

"How can you make this onna a general?" a hi youkai asked.

"She is a convict, not even worthy of being alive after killing so many nobles!" a kitsune shouted.

"Silence!" this time it was Sesshoumaru who raised his voice. Every voice fell silent. "This onna has killed many powerful nobles and also soldiers sent to capture her. From the records you will observe that each of these official have committed crimes themselves. Also the villages have flourished after she killed the official. But her crime is taking law into her hands. Therefore, taking her strength, the current situation and other factors into consideration, this is the decision I have taken."

"I have a request" a voice said. It was Kikyo. Sesshoumaru nodded. "Before I take up my duties, I would like to visit my family." She said.

Something flashed in her eyes as she said that. "Very well, but you will be accompanied by Inuyasha"

"What the hell? I ain't going anywhere with that wench." Inuyasha immediately refused.

"Inuyasha meet me in the study. The court may disperse." He said and stood up to leave. Inuyasha followed him.

"What do you think you're doing?" demanded Inuyasha after they reached a relatively empty hallway.

"I want you to find out something for me please" Sesshoumaru said cooly.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Meet me in the study after dinner for the rest of the details" he said and walked away.

"Come back here, teme!" shouted Inuyasha even if it was just to get the last word but didn't bother following him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama! Wait for your lowly loyal servant" shouted Jaken as he stumbled past Inuyasha and ran after his lord.

Tripping on his two headed staff several times. Jaken the Kappa youkai and a loyal vassal of Sesshoumaru (AN: more of an irritating tail) reached his lord.

"Milord, why make that baka ningen onna a general when you have so many better warriors at your disposal, not that I doubt your decision. Kikyo-" Jaken blabbered.

A foot landed on the toad's head. "Shut up Jaken" said Sesshoumaru and went into the study. 'Who are you really…Kikyo?' he thought fleetingly before starting his paperwork.

**Today's author's talkies presents: "What we love about Jaken!"**

Favourite thing about Jaken's looks is his height, or lack thereof and how he can be easily bonked 'accidently' or even stepped.

The best of Jaken is seen when he soars across the country courtesy of milord's feet

Favourite apparel is a pink skirt and flowers…

His favourite phrase is 'baka ningen' and mine 'baka Kappa'

Please Review. Your support is very appreciated. I was just being random

Sayonara for now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rogue Warrior**

**Chapter 4:**

Sunlight shone brightly in the clearing tipping the trees in a golden glow. The morning air was filled with fresh dew and whispered tunes. Two horses chomped on the abundant grass. It was picturesque until one irritated hanyou couldn't take it anymore. He jumped off his perch on the bough of a random tree and reached the girl who was sitting in a meditating position.

"Why the hell are we still waiting here?" he shouted in her but was met with silence. He sat in front of Kikyo in his trademark style. She opened slowly and he was met with an ocean blue. He blinked to shake off that unexpected sight and when looked again, it was brown again. "What was that?"

"What was what? You're the one who is calling me." She said passively.

"Ok, what's so important that we have to wait here doing nothing." He shouted

"Shut up. It was not for nothing" she said and walked towards her horse. He followed suit. She opened the binds on her forearms. They were spoiled with blood but there were no wounds. She cast the strips of cloth aside and climbed on. They started their journey for the day.

The horses trotted happily manes flying with the wind.

"Where do you live anyway?" he none but shouted.

"Higurashi Shrine."

As the shrine steps came into view, they slowed the horses. A towering 500 steps were in front of them. They tied the horses in the small stable at the bottom and began the climb. Both of them reached the top in about a minute as they raced up and still remained unexhausted.

As soon as they entered the shrine, a small orange fur ball latched itself on Kikyo shouting "Kagome".

"Kagome?" Inuyasha was surprised. He expected Kikyo to push the fur ball, which incidently turned out to be a little kitsune youkai, away or scold him or anything… anything but what he saw next. The little kitsune was cuddling into Kikyo's arms and crying loudly.

"Shippo! Shippo! Where did you run off to? Shippo? Where are you?" came another voice. A young pre-teen human boy came towards them.

"Oh Kagome, come on in. okaa-san is sleeping right now. I think he caught your scent and came running" he told 'Kagome'. "He's been crying since he realized you hadn't returned.

That's when Inuyasha noticed herscent. It had changed! 'How was that even possible?' 'Was she deceiving these people that she was someone else? What was happening here?" he thought

"It's ok Souta. I'll take care of him now." Came a soft angelic voice. It was her voice, so contradicting to the uncaring cold voice she had always used till now. "Take Inuyasha inside won't you. Show him to a guest room." Said and walked into the shrine grounds.

The kitsune's wails had gone down to quiet sobs. "Okaa-san, I was so afraid when you didn't come back. I thought you would never come back to me. Promise me that you'll never leave me again." Shippo asked, his leaf green eyes glazed with unshed tears and expectant.

"Shippo-kun, you know okaa-san is always with you right? So you must never cry. Where is my brave little kit who protects the shrine and me?" she cooed.

"I'm right here with you. I'll always protect you Kagome. I'll become the strongest youkai and no one can ever hurt you and you'll be with me forever and ever and ever!" he vowed and then he suddenly realized something.

"Do you know Kagome, Rin drew a picture of all of us." He told her excited. "Really! Where is it?" she asked. Shippo dragged her into the house, chattering excitedly.

As Shippo dragged her to various parts of the house, she walked straight into Inuyasha at one point. Her eyes were blue… again! He hadn't just imagined things. As she was being dragged down the hall, he stopped her catching hold of her wrist.

"Inuyasha, what-"

"Hey! Let go of okaa-san, you!" shouted Shippo

"Shut up runt. There is something I want to ask you 'okaa-san'" he said and bonked the kitsune's head.

"Shippo, I'll be with you in a moment. Just wait." She told him sweetly rubbing his head where Inuyasha hit him.

"But Okaa-chan!" Shippo tried to plead.

"Go now, I'll come later." She said with a soft but firm tone.

"Alright…" Shippo turned and entered a room at the end of the hallway.

Inuyasha raised his hands in exasperation and loudly started "Ok what is going on here? Why does everyone call you Kagome? Why does your scent and eye color change? Why does a youkai call you, a human miko, mother? Tell me what is going on!"

He realized as he put his hands down with a force that he was still holding her hand as she was dragged close to him. Being the shy guy that he had always been, he immediately let go of hr hand and flushed lightly.

"What is going on?" he asked more quietly than EVER before.

"I am Kagome but I'm also Kikyo. It's- We're- I mean- we're both different, have different personalities and all but completely mixed" she answered.

"So… what are you? Who are you really?" asked Inuyasha.

"Kagome. For now." She answered quietly.

"Only now? Or… is it only Kagome?" Inuyasha asked but didn't get an answer.

"You know… you haven't called me a hanyou ever since we came here, never as Kagome. Why?" he said out lound but more to himself than her and left without expecting an answer.

"Because, you are Inuyasha and I'm Kagome" came a soft reply that he almost missed. By the time he turned back, she was gone. He went into the guest room muttering about 'baka onna who couldn't be normal'. He squat down on the futon and thought back on what Kagome's brother, Souta, told him…

Just a while back~~~~~

As Kagome and Shippo left, Souta asked him "Are you Kagome's friend?" the initial shock of Kikyo's change of personality wore off.

"Who the hell is Kagome?"

"Umm… my sister, you came here with her. How can you not know her?"

"Keh, I came with Kikyo. She is Kikyo right?"

"Who's Kikyo?"

"The one I came with just now."

"That's Kagome. I'd know my sister. She lives here in the shrine after all." Souta stressed the point.

"Tch, whatever. It's not like I care." He said and walked towards the house built on the holy grounds.

Souta followed him asking questions. "How long have you known Kagome?"

"About a week I guess."

"Oh so you know where she was all this time."

"Keh"

Souta continued asking question not deterred by the lack of enthusiastic responses.

As they entered the house, Inuyasha's sensitive ears caught someone's laughter. "Who's laughing?"

"That would probably be the kids."

"What kids?"

"Kagome takes in many orphans, usually those who lost their parents by someone else's hands. Human, demon or half, she takes in everyone." Souta paused "Do you want to meet them?"

"No thanks. Just show me my room"

"Sure" Souta piped "By the way… what kind of youkai are you?"

"Inu hanyou"

"Wow! you want to see the shrine?"

"Yeah sure. Whatever."

Souta immediately pulled him and took him around the shrine. Inuyasha wondered why he was showing the shrine to a youkai! Alright hanyou. But still…

"This is the Goshinboku. It is a thousand years old. It's also called the tree of ages. Ji-chan says it's magical but I've never seen any~thing. It just stays there all day like any other tree." Souta sighed.

He was the kind of kid who believed magic was way more exciting and could solve all the problems in the world. One could see the child-like innocence and naivety peeking from behind his 'I'm the man of the house' demeanor.

"Someone's coughing and calling you kid." Inuyasha suddenly said, his ear twitching slightly to catch the faint sound. Souta immediately rushed into the house and Inuyasha followed him but got a glimpse of Kikyo entering the house with the kitsune.

Inside, Souta went to a room away from the one he was shown earlier. This part of the house was considerably quieter. As soon as the doors were slid open though, a strong scent of sickness contaminated the air.

There was a woman, in her late thirties or early forties lying on the futon coughing continuously. Souta was already inside giving her medicine from a bottle standing beside her futon. The room was lined with medicine bottles, few clothes and one low window that enabled the woman to get some sunlight. She looked pale and weak but had a pleasant smile.

"Okaa-san, daijobu desu ka?" Souta asked.

"Hai Souta-kun, daijobu" she said raising her arms slowly run her fingers through his hair.

"Kagome-onee-chan came back today." Souta broke the good news for her.

"Oh is she?" Inuyasha could easily see that she was excited.

"Hai, she's with Shippo. I'll tell her to come here." Souta moved to call her.

"That's alright dear. She'll come on her own-" she coughed a little "-when she has anything to say."

"I'll be back a after a while with the lunch alright?"

"Sounds great" she tried to laugh but got into another fit of coughing.

Souta came out of the room with Inuyasha. "Okaa-san has been sick for a long time. I haven't ever seeing her outside this room. Kagome had to take care of her and the house. She never had the time to do anything for herself" Souta sighed and began walking away from him. "Umm… can you get back to that room I showed you earlier? I really got to go pee." Saying this he began running from a bewildered hanyou.

Back in the room~~~~~

'That boy's crazy' Inuyasha thought staring at the Goshinboku through the window. 'Heck, everyone here is!'

**Lackey's Talkies**

**Af123:** This chapter onwards I'm going to put the review replies at the end of the chapter.

**Sushiwriter09:** Thank you. I hope I can keep the suspense as the story goes on.

**Car (Anonymous): **I hope this chapter answers your question.

I loved writing Souta's character. This reminds me of a short story in our school English called 'The Man of the House'. I don't do humor too well, I've always known that but I hope I got his character right :P. So, Yash what do you think of the chapter?

**Inu:** So…, Kikyo is Kagome?

**Af123:** umm… yeah…

**Inu:** So, is it the same as on the show or is Kagome mad… what do you call that thing?

**Af123:** Split personality?

**Kag:** Osuwari! I'm not mad and I don't have a split personality… right Shravya? (to those who didn't know… This is my real name)

**Af123:** I didn't say you were mad (the last part in a squeak).

**Kag:** good, cause nobody gets away after calling me crazy!

**Sess:** (monotone) She's crazy.

**Kag:** SESSHOUMARUUUU!

**Af123:** DANGER DANGER! Run away you people! Ok… not before sending a REVIEW or you'll get a mad miko bite (shouting from far far away :P)

**Sou:** Inuyasha is soooo COOOL!

**Everyone:** sweatdrop


End file.
